silentfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Oswald
Richard Oswald (November 5, 1880 - September 11, 1963) was an Austrian director, producer, and screenwriter. Richard Oswald, born in Vienna as Richard W. Ornstein, began his career as an actor on the Viennese stage. He made his film directorial debut at age 24 with Das Eiserne Kreuz (1914). In 1916, Oswald set up his own production company in Germany, writing and directing most of the films himself. His pre-1920 efforts include such literary adaptations as The Picture of Dorian Gray (1917), Peer Gynt (1918), and Around the World in Eighty Days (1919). Oswald directed nearly 100 films. Some critics have suggested that Oswald was more prolific than talented, but such films as his 1932 horror film Eerie Tales, produced by no less than Gabriel Pascal, would seem to refute this claim as it is viewed by some to be a forgotten classic. Being Jewish, Oswald was forced to flee Nazi Germany, first for occupied France and later emigrating to the United States. His last production was The Lovable Cheat (1949), an inexpensive but worthwhile adaptation of a Balzac story which boasted an impressive cast including Charles Ruggles, Alan Mowbray, and Buster Keaton. Oswald died in Düsseldorf in 1963. Partial Filmography *''Das eiserne Kreuz'' (1914) *''Ivan Koschula'' (1914]) *''Die Geschichte der stillen Mühle'' (1914) *''Und wandern sollst Du ruhelos'' (1915) *''The Uncanny Room'' (1915) *''The Hound of the Baskervilles, parts 3 & 4'' (Der Hund von Baskerville, 3. Teil & 4. Teil) (1915) *''Dämon und Mensch'' (1915) *''Lache Bajazzo'' (1915) *''Das Laster'' (1915) *''Hampels Abenteuer'' (1915) *''Schlemihl'' (1915) *''Die verschleierte Dame'' (1915) *''Nächte des Grauens'' (1916) *''Tales of Hoffman'' (Hoffmanns Erzählungen) (1916) *''Zirkusblut'' (1916) *''Revenge of the Dead'' (Die Rache der Toten) (1916) *''Das unheimilche Haus'' (1916) *''Die Seeschlacht'' (1917) *''Es werde Licht!'' (1917) *''Des Goldes Fluch'' (1917) *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray) (1917) *''Der Schloßherr von Hohenstein'' (1917) *''Die zweite Frau'' (1918) *''Der Weg ins Freie'' (1918) *''Es werde Licht!, parts 2 & 3 (1918) *''Der ewige Zweifel (1918) *''Das Kainzeichen'' (1918) *''The Three Girls' House'' (Das Dreimäderlhaus) (1918) *''The Diary of a Lost Woman'' (Das Tagebuch einer Verlorenen) (1918) *''Jettchen Gebet's Story'' (Jettchen Geberts Geschichte) (1918) *''Sinning Mother'' (Es werde Licht!, part 4) (1918) *''The Story of Dida Ibsen'' (Dida Ibsens Geschichte) (1918) *''Henriette Jacoby'' (1918) *''Prostitution'' (Die Prostitution, 1. Teil - Das gelbe Haus) (1919) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (Die Reise um die Erde in 80 Tagen) (1919) *''Different from the Others'' (Anders als die Andern) (1919) *''Prostitution II'' (Die Prostitution, 2. Teil - Die sich verkaufen) (1919) *''The Arc'' (Die Arche) (1919) *''Unheimliche Geschichten'' (Eerie Tales) (1919) *''Nachtgestalten'' (1920) *''The Merry-Go-Round'' (Der Reigen - Ein Werdegang) (1920) *''Kurfürstendamm'' (1920) *''Manolescus Memoiren'' (1920) *''Die Geheimnisse von London - Die Tragödie eines Kindes'' (1920) *''Die Liebschaften des Hektor Dalmore'' (1921) *''Das Haus in der Dragonerstrasse'' (1921) *''Lady Hamilton'' (1921) *''Lucrezia Borgia'' (1922) *''Carlos und Elisabeth'' (1924) *''Lumpen und Seide'' (1925) *''Die Frau von vierzig Jahren'' (1925) *''Halbseide'' (1925) *''Vorderhaus und Hinterhaus'' (1925) External links * * Biography Category:Silent film directors